


Puppy Face

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur teases Merlin about his crush on Morgana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Face

**Title:** Puppy Face  
 **Prompt(s):** #3. Unrequited  
 **Word Count:** 221  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Arthur, Merlin, Morgana  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Arthur teases Merlin about his crush on Morgana. 

**Puppy Face**  
Merlin watched as his best mate’s sister flirted with the third bloke he had seen her with that week. All he could do was sigh. He knew she would never flirt with her brother’s strange friend. 

Arthur nudged him. “You are doing it again.”

“Doing what?” Merlin had to ask. He knew Arthur was about to tease him. He had a feeling he was going to regret coming to the pub with him. 

“You’re looking at my sister like a lost puppy, which won’t do you any good. She hates puppies.” Arthur said with a grin.

There it was. Merlin was a puppy and she hated him.

“Arthur, don’t be silly.” Merlin took a swig of his ale to cover,

“Merlin, you don’t want my sister. She has a new boyfriend every three days. She’s horrible.” Arthur said. He glanced over at his sister sitting on the lap of her latest boy toy. 

“I know but she is beautiful.” Merlin said as he returned to his puppy face. 

“Ugh! I think I’m going to be ill.” Arthur made gagging noises. 

Morgana looked over at Arthur and Merlin and raised a questioning eyebrow,

Arthur rolled his eyes and pointed to Merlin behind his head.

Morgana looked at Merlin’s face. She smiled and blew him a kiss.

Merlin nearly fell off the barstool.       


End file.
